1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable restrooms, and more particularly to a system for servicing portable restrooms located upon various levels in a multistory building.
2. Background Information
Portable restrooms are a convenience of the modern world. They provide individuals the ability to have a contained and sanitary location for urinating and defecating and provide a health benefit in that these restrooms contain and treat this waste with a liquid that prevents potentially pathogenic bacteria from proliferating. These devices are used at sporting events, weddings, construction sites, and in other locations where traditional permanent plumbing has not been made available. Sometimes these devices are provided simply for convenience, while in other circumstances they are mandated by law to provide sanitation.
A typical portable restroom is made up of four walls, a roof, a door, a seat, and a holding container. This holding container is configured to hold a quantity of waste that is deposited within the restroom by those persons utilizing the portable restroom. Over time these holding containers fill and must be emptied or serviced. This servicing is typically done by a pair of service personnel who drive a tank truck to the location where the portable restrooms are located. These trucks have tanks that are configured to hold a quantity of waste and a vacuum pump that is configured to draw the liquid out of the holding containers in the portable restrooms. They then pump this waste into the tank on the trucks. To perform this feat, the two persons servicing the restrooms typically drive the tank truck to a location and connect a hose or conduit to the pump. Additional hoses are then interconnected by T-valve combinations until sufficient length has been achieved so as to allow the hoses to reach from the tank to the portable restroom to be serviced.
Once the hose has been connected to achieve this length, one operator places one end of the hose into the holding container in the portable restroom and then signals the other operator at the truck to engage the vacuum pump. The pump then engages and pumps the material out of the holding container connected to the portable restroom, through the conduit, and into the holding tank. Once all of the material has been pumped out of the holding container, the person at the end of the hose signals the operator at the vacuum pump that the portable restroom has been emptied and after the conduit has been emptied, the pump is shut off. The two individuals operating the device then go to another location and repeat this process. Through this process, the individuals work to empty the various portable restrooms in a single location.
Portable restrooms may be utilized in situations and circumstances where the access to these portable restrooms by a service team is more difficult. One of those situations occurs when the portable restroom is located in an elevated position as compared to the position of the vacuum truck. In the prior art, this same system is utilized wherein one person drags the hose up to a higher level, places one end of the hose within the container to be emptied, signals his companion to engage the pump, and empties out the holding container.
In using such systems on buildings having multiple floors, a variety of problems arise. One of these problems is that the vacuum truck has insufficient suction capabilities to pump waste from high elevations and in distant locations to the pump truck. As a result of these flow problems, sludge and waste can clog and plug the device thus making the tank emptying process difficult. In addition, in some instances these devices are simply unable to pull material out of the holding tanks and into the trucks themselves. Another problem that arises is that the pumps overheat and must be turned off frequently in order to prevent damage to the pumps themselves and to prolong the life of these pumps. Most pumps in the industry will simply burn up if left running for prolonged periods of time. To do this, typically two individuals must be utilized to service a building. One individual sits in the vacuum truck and operates the vacuum tank motor by alternatively turning the motor off and on to effectuate the removal of the waste from the containers, while at the same time preventing the vacuum pump from overheating. He does this while the other individual services the various floors. This incurs substantial cost.
What is needed is a system or device for servicing portable restrooms, particularly those on multiple levels, which also provides increased pumping capabilities. What is also needed is a tower service system that prevents clogging or obstruction of the system by waste in the line. What is also needed is a device for servicing of portable restrooms that has increased functional capabilities as compared to the devices in the prior art. Another necessity is a system that allows a single user to both operate the truck and service the various floors without the requirement of two employees. Another needed item is to provide a device with increased suctioning capabilities for performing these services.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a system or device for servicing portable restrooms, particularly those on multiple levels, which provides increased pumping capabilities. It is another object of the invention to provide a tower service system that prevents clogging or obstruction of the system by waste in the line. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for servicing of portable restrooms that has increased functional capabilities as compared to the devices in the prior art. Another object of the invention is to provide a system with the aforementioned capabilities that further allows a single user to both operate the truck and service the various floors without the requirement of two employees.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.